Making Someone Into 'Something'
by MaidenRiri416
Summary: When thinking makes you weirder than ever, reading makes you confess and delivering something makes you a kind of nanny. Summary sucks Don't worry, It'll change.
1. Chapter 1: The Freakin' Paper

**A/N: **Hello minna-san! I'm back, so I'm trying to do a two or three-shots 'cause if I will make it into one I think it would be too long. Plus, I actually copied the spell, not exactly, 'cause making spells doesn't work on Me. *enough blabbering, author-san*

I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Stop thinking about the person, you'll be weird._

_At the guild~_

Lucy tiredly placed her chin onto her palm as she stares at the ceiling. Giving out a big sigh, the take-over mage approached her, "Lucy, is there something wrong?"

Lucy snapped back when she heard Mirajane, "I… err… yeah- I mean, nothing," the angelic face lady stared at her with worried eyes before smiling a bit again and saying, "If you're not feeling well, you can go home and rest," Lucy smiled at the lady's consideration.

"Hnn… Maybe a bath and sleep will do, thanks Mira!" the celestial mage walk towards the door and head out.

After she got out, Mirajane spotted something that is very unusual for the celestial mage, her brows twitched at the sight of her 'keys' being casually forgotten.

"What's wrong with that blonde? Leaving her keys?" A certain dragon-slayer smirked before drinking the remaining beer in his mug.

"Yare, Yare. You spend too much time here, Sting-kun, is it alright for your guild?" the bar maid asked.

"It's my life; they have nothing to do with it. I'll do what I want." The white dragon slayer sipped onto his second mug.

"Lucy wouldn't be your girl if you just keep on staring at her, you know" Sting spurted the beer out in his mouth, Mirajane just giggled at him. Rubbing the side of his mouth,

"You're insane."

"Oh, I almost forgot, can you kindly bring these to her? You know it's important to her, right? And another favor, if you can ask her if something's wrong, try asking her." Mirajane gently placed Lucy's keys on top of the table.

"You're planning something aren't you? I won't do it besides I bet she'll be back once she notices that- Sting stopped complaining when the lady stared at her coldly before taking-over to her Satan soul.

"Okay, okay. Geez, after I'm done drinking this second mug." He sweat-dropped as she turned back to her angelic face.

_Meanwhile at the corner of the guild, the fairy-tail's top brawler is currently reading… yeah… reading… I mean, reading. As in, totally._

"Oi. Ash-brain, tired?" Gray mockingly asked the flame dragon slayer. A vein popped from his head,

"Whaddaya say, exhibitionist!?" he shouted. The ice-mage raised a brow seeing that Natsu was actually reading a while ago.

"What's that?" he asked as he placed his arm against his broad chest. And someone drooled over that extensive chest saying 'Gray-sama' with hearts on her eyes.

"None of your business. As if I'll let you know what this is, Ice princess." Natsu mocked. Gray looked sneered at him.

"Oh really? Maybe pinky doesn't know how to read that's why he doesn't know what the paper means."

"Shut up! I know how to read dumbass, and my hair is salmon, you stripper!" Natsu point his nose up and banged the paper against the table.

"It says… that think for the one you love as you state this and something good will happen between the two of you…" Natsu blushed a bit but chose to hide it for if the ice mage saw him, he will surely tease and mock him, he turned to him only to see him blushing a bit too.

Natsu blurted, "Ha! Stripper is blushing," he snorted at him again, "You're such a gay!"

"I'm not, droopy eyes! Why the hell would I?! You were blushing too!" Gray shouted at him.

"Yeah, talk to my hand, frosty." Natsu deadpanned before turning his gaze at the paper again,

"Uhh, where was I? Between the two of you… ah! Say this spell out loud and happiness will come." Natsu raised a brow them cough a bit… Gray's eyes widen as he look at Natsu.

"Oi, Oi-

"Ugo deruu uruya bouya. Ugo deruu uruya bouya. Ugo deruu uruya bouya!" Natsu shout as he was in fact thinking of someone.

"What the heck did you do? What if the changeling happen to us again, you idiot! You should have-

Lights came out…

_Meanwhile,_

Lucy got out of the bathroom with only her pink towel covering her. She looked at herself on the mirror then grabs the comb and…

*Puff*

A loud cry was heard all over her apartment.

_At the guild~_

"Tch. Nothing happened, see, stripper? Nothing to worry. Gay." Natsu slumped on the chair as he rolls his eyes at the sighing Gray.

"I'm not gay, dumbass." Gray punched Natsu right into his face. And then chaos began. Again.

Luckily for them, Erza, together with the feline, is in the S-class mission and their master is in meeting with the other guild masters so there's no one going to stop them until a solid-script wizard picked up the crumpled paper which seems familiar to her.

Levy's jaw dropped when she realized that the writings on the paper were actually the paper she was looking for, what makes her jaw drop was the fact that the light a while ago that she ignored is the cause of her paper. She was about to burn it because the paper is actually a 'prank' but it got blown by the wind.

"Naaaaaaaaatttttsssuuuuuu!" Levy squealed high and the guild seems to stop at what they're doing and looked at her with one-dot eyes.

"Did you read it? What did you do? I saw you reading this- Who's the girl?" Levy asked him non-stop as the salmon-haired boy stared at her confused.

"Huh? What girl? … Yeah, I read it, what's up with that? Nothing happened, right?"

"No, I mean… who's the person you think when you stated this?" Levy furiously looked at Natsu.

SILENCE

Natsu wasn't as dumb as everyone thinks. He's not actually mean and he practically knows what love is and he already found out whom he loves. And he's not yet ready to tell everyone who she is.

Maybe except Levy and the stripper. `Cause they know what the paper said and basically, the solid-script mage was asking him similar to who is the one he loves.

Everyone stared at him waiting for an answer; Natsu Dragneel thinks that he is cornered. All eyes on him, heat started to rise over his cheeks but he tried to hide it.

"I-It's… uhh… Luce." Some gasped, some squealed…

"Yare, yare. You must thank Lucy because she's not here. Thank her for being weird for today." The bar maid gently giggled at Natsu.

"She's a weirdo." Natsu deadpanned.

"But nothing happened so…nothing to worry." His voice was a bit trailed off, and somewhat disappointed.

*nod*nod*

"Nothing happened? We can't conclude that nothing happen until we see Lu-chan!" Levy looked down to the paper, "Something says here that the magic's effect will take off within one or two weeks."

Everyone's brows seems to twitched, Levy took a deep breath,

"This is actually a prank so… I was going to burn this but it seems that… Natsu tried it out. I suppose that this is like when the 'changeling' happens though I'm not sure."

Did each person in the guild drop something? Oh, it's just their jaws.

"Oi, didn't I stop you from reading that, squinty eyes?" A dark aura surrounds Gray as he bumped forehead with Natsu.

"Are you blaming me, droopy eyes?" An aura also surrounds Natsu.

_At Lucy's apartment~_

"Oy, stop playing with my hair- ack!" Sting held a blonde baby girl down to her bed. Right after putting down the one-year old baby blond girl which is truly what you expect, the Fairy Tail's stellar spirit mage, a piercing cry from her let out.

He groaned loudly, "I was kindly delivering something and this is what I get?" He then holds up Lucy and the baby girl stopped and smiled gently at him and Sting couldn't deny the fact that she's so adorable right now. He blushed a bit at the fact that she is naked, after that he was astounded when the blonde baby hugged him tightly saying baby words.

Barging in only to see a baby blonde girl and he aren't stupid enough to know that the baby is Lucy. Due to her hair and brown orbs as well as her scent, she isn't hard to distinguish. What make him thinks so hard is, why on earth is this happening? So, in the end, he decided to go to the guild to know what happened and how to turn her back to normal.

But before that,

"Ugh, what should you wear? I'm sure when you're back to normal, you'll get angry that I drag you to the guild naked as a baby." he asked baby Lucy but Lucy just hugged him again. "You know, you should stop hugging me. I might get addicted, you little blonde chick." Sting groaned at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: **Actually, Sting Eucliffe shouldn't be there, it should be Laxus. Why Laxus? 'Cause I adore him and that's it. But it's quite shabby, and I think some fans of MirajanexLaxus would be mad. So, thank you so much for reading the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Side Effects

**A/N: **I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe held baby Lucy into his arms, while walking, everyone in Magnolia seems to be staring at them and Sting doesn't like that fact.

"Why do I have to do this?" Sting murmured under his breath. "Sting-kun?" Sting stopped walking and turned to where the voice came. Behind him is the Fairy Tail's so-called Titania with the blue cat.

"Uhhh… Hi?" He said nervously, why is he being nervous? He doesn't know also.

" 'Ne, Sting-kun, I never thought you have a daughter." Happy chewed on his fish while flying; a slight blush appeared form his cheeks.

"W-What? I don't have a child. This baby is the blonde- Ack! Hey, I said stop pulling my hair- Ouch! That hurts!" The baby blonde just giggled at him then put her thumb inside her mouth and began sipping it.

"Lushi?" the two Fairy Tail mages' eyes were wide.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhh~ Lucy? Lucy? What happened to her? How can we turn her back to normal? Erzaaa!?" Happy cried as he fly towards baby Lucy.

"We should get to the guild fast, it's definitely magic." Erza pulled the crying Happy and begin walking with her other hand pulling a cargo. Sting just followed the woman's order.

_At the guild~_

The four were greeted by a gloomy aura; Mirajane was the one who approached them first.

"Welcome home, Erza, Happy." She smiled at them and turned to Sting and stared at him then to the baby,

"It's the blonde chick." Sting answered before her question.

"Who did this?" It wasn't an 'answer please' question but rather an 'answer-me-now-or-I'll-drag-you-to-hell' question with her intent stare. Everyone sweat-dropped avoiding Erza's stare except the bar maid,

The pink-haired guy was trembling when he raised his hands slowly and Erza noticed it, she look intently at him, "It was me-

Before he could finish his sentence, a round table was thrown right onto his face. "Pfffftt… H-Ha… Pfft.." Natsu stared at the guy who's only in his boxers trying to stop his laugh,

"Stop laughing, you stripper." Natsu gritted his teeth, "Pfft… Haahhaha, you deserve that, stupid-flame. -

"Quiet!" and another round table were thrown, and yes, it was onto Gray's face. Ouch.

"Explain me what's going on. Now." The scarlet-haired woman place her arms against her armor gave them the 'death glare'. Natsu stand up and avoided her gaze, he tsk-ed "I was going to explain." He mumbled.

"Now!"

"Aye!"

(-_-)

"The only thing we can do is to wait for Lu-chan to grow up again. I'll try to figure out any side effects" Levy said as she adjust her glasses and continued reading the books on the table.

"Aw, come on, Luce!"

All turned to the baby Lucy in Sting Eucliffe's arms. Of course with Natsu, trying to get her but apparently baby Lucy doesn't like him and it was kind of odd as Lucy being his bestfriend ignoring him or sometimes giving him an annoyed stare.

"So, Lucy is annoyed to you, pinky." Gray walked near them.

"No, she's not. Sting just doesn't let me hold her, exhibitionist." Natsu glared at him as a nerve popped from his head.

"I'm not, Natsu-san." Sting deadpanned and at the same time Lucy keeps on tugging his hair or sometimes hugging him out of the blue just like after he said those words.

"woaw…" And this 'Lucy hugging Sting out of the blue even if she's a baby' thing gets on his nerve. Really bad. Because Lucy keeps on avoiding him or sometimes giving him a glare that could rival Erza's every time he tries to hold her.

"I already told you to stop doing that…" Sting mumbled to her ear and sighed heavily but Lucy ignored him. Natsu drooped on the chair with an annoyed look. Putting his chin above his palm, Gray sat down in front of him positioning his two arms against the back of the chair.

"Flame-brain seems to be jealous" He mocked, "Shut up, you frosty princess" Natsu groaned.

"Why the heck would I, droopy eyes?"

"'Cause if you don't, I'll kick your ass, Mr. squinty eyes" Erza shot them a glare and they both panicked.

"Maa, maa. Maybe it's the side effects of the magic?" Mirajane gave Natsu his foods.

"Side effects?"

"Yes. A negative effect for you and a positive one for the white dragon slayer." Mirajane chuckled a bit looking at the annoyed/confused fire dragon slayer.

"As the spell caster thinks of the one he/she loves so as that person will thinks of you. However, you shall be hated." the solid-script mage marched near their table.

The twitched grew deeper on Natsu's brow.

"Due to Natsu's enormous mind, we must have our further explanation to let him understand his own situation. Aye!" Happy speak at the middle of their table, sitting pretty with fish in his hands.

"Happy, stop insulting me!" A vein popped from Natsu's head.

"I found a hidden mark or writings on the paper. You thought of Lu-chan that time-

"I always think of her." Natsu proclaimed with innocence in his eyes.

"You liiiiiiiiikkkkkeeeesssss heeeer." Happy rolled his tongue, smiling. Natsu just rolled his eyes at the feline.

"I was worried about her, you know- Natsu end up having one big circle on his head smacked by Erza.

"Pay attention." Erza glared at him and Natsu was scared, "H-Hai."

"Setting that aside, It said that you will be hated by Lu-chan until the magic wore off. There is no reason written here. It also said that she would be fond of the first person she sees."

"Luckily, it's Sting." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm still searching for more side effects so, bear with it, Natsu"

Natsu nodded at the sudden realization then change his mood again into a frustrated one.

"Sh-t. This is so freaking pissing the hell out of me. That white bastard." Natsu gritted his fangs angrily and stared intently at the young blonde dragon slayer. And Sting is kind of swet-dropping from the menacing flame aura coming out from the Natsu.

"Geez, that's your fault. Flame-head" Gray said rocking his chair back and forth.

"Shut up, ice cube."

"Oops, don't know how to do that, ash-brain." The naked guy deadpanned at him. Natsu stands up with fire running through his hands,

"You wanna go, exhibitionist?" Gray wildly stands up not taking his intent stare at Natsu with of course, his grin.

"Bring it on, pinky."

"I'm all fired up, stripper"

"Enough!" The red-haired woman grabbed the two standing man by their hair and throw them against the wall. That hurts.

"We didn't do anything at all." Gray flinched.

"Why the heck did she stop us?" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"So, we decided to let Sting babysits Lucy until she comes back to normal." Natsu was about to explode so he tried to talk but Erza speaked again, "But we need one or two person who will help Sting since he doesn't know-

"I will! I will!" All turned to the salmon-haired guy raising and waving his hands.

"Do you have any idea how to take care of a baby?" Sting raised his brow and Natsu turn his nose up and crossed his arms.

"Yeah."

"As if we'll believe that, ash-brain." Gray mocked him.

"I don't give a sh-t, you ice-head"

"Yare, yare. I think I'll help the two in taking care of Lucy." Mirajane stated.

"Yosh! Let's go to her apartment now!" Natsu dashed off towards her apartment but Erza stopped him.

"Not so fast, Natsu. It's too early so…"

"We are in." All of the girls including her, Mirajane, Levi, Cana, and Juvia said in unison with those twinkling smile of them. Every boy in the guild sweat-dropped.

'What are they going to do with baby Lucy?' they all thought.

Pyurururururururu~

"awwwwww." The five girls said in unison with awe in their eyes.

"Lu-chan is so cute."

"She's so adorable."

"Yes. Juvia agrees"

"Ha, I bet this is what her baby going to look like." Cana hiccupped a bit while smiling.

"Well, we can say that. If it's talking about baby, do her hair suits pink?" Mirajane said.

"Yeah. It will look like she is Natsu and Lucy's daughter." And the girls giggled at each other.

"Juvia says if it's blonde then it would be Sting Eucliffe." The girls nodded at each other.

The girls stopped when they noticed that a big transparent box with writings on it covered the baby blond girl. Erza and Mirajane tried to grab her but they got electrify, it seems that the box is a barrier. Levi snatched her glasses and tried to read it but in mid-way, inside the box with baby Lucy ignoring the fact that she's in trouble (that's what the guild says and they are currently panicking) lighten up with rainbow color. Lucy is out of sight because of the rainbow light.

"Lucy!"

"Lu-chan?!"

"Blondie!"

"Luce?!" Natsu shouted and tried to grab her but the box keeps electrifying him. But it didn't stop Natsu… Until he reached her and holds her waist tightly as the box keeps on hurting him, he did not let go.

"Where the hell is Laxus?! I bet he can get Lucy" Mirajane shouted.

The light suddenly vanished and on the table is a 5 year old blonde girl crossing her arms with intent stare looking down on Natsu.

"Take your hands off, pinky."

* * *

A/N: And that is my Long chapter two. Hope you like it. Thank you for reading and if you have time, please kindly review my story. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

And segway, I think it's going to be five freaking chapteeeeerrrs. -_- help me please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ohmygosh. Sorry for the supppeeer late update, the thing got broken and the author's mind got broken also so I'm really sorry for those who waited. So here's the chapter threeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"Do I have to say it again?" Lucy glared at the fire-dragon slayer who was now shock. He immediately takes his hands off after he realizes what she said.

Everyone in the guild stared confusedly.

"I don't know if this is side effects, I'll restudy again." Levy said as she sat and put her glass on,

"If this is one of the side effects, it's really annoying. It's really pissing the hell out of me!" Natsu growled loudly enough for the little blonde girl to stop pestering the white dragon slayer.

She tsk-ed. "Too loud." She mumbled.

"Maa, maa. Looks like some spell was spoken again?" All turned to the voice of their master,

"Sting, can you take her to a walk?" Sting nodded and held Lucy's hand then walked towards the door, Natsu was going to follow them but Erza pulled him by his scarf for it was signaled by the master.

Jumping to the railing of the second floor (and then he hit his own butt) Makarov coughed,

"I remind that spell… and as I recall that, the spell is really bad. Lucy will be back to normal after a week or two… but that's only the physical appearance. All pranks are just for fun but that one is not. It was made by someone-

"Who on earth will made that sh—tty paper? Why the heck did he made it anyway? I'm gonna burn that person to ashes!" Natsu roared.

Makarov sighed, "I don't know. But the reason was because a girl didn't reciprocate his feelings; it was made for revenge for the girl. Reminding you the first side effect, Lucy will hate you until the magic wore off but that's not true. It's like suffering from amnesia. And the moment she turned to a baby, the moment you will be hated. You will be hated forever."

Silence . All eyes on Natsu who was now astounded at the old master's words.

Natsu's bangs covered his eyes, clenching his fist; he stared straightly up at Makarov.

"W…What will I do?" Natsu's voice was cracked. He doesn't want this. He doesn't like the fact that Lucy hates him, and will hate him forever. He's going to do everything to take back what's his. And that includes Lucy.

"We can't fight the spell directly" In that, Makarov explained everything he knows about the spell.

"The only thing I can suggest right now is to…" Everyone gulped.

"Do anything to remember you." Makarov turned his back on Natsu and walks off.

As soon as he heard the master, he dashed off to find the two.

"Are they really going to be okay?" Levy asked concerned.

Silence~

…

"Ne' Sting-kun… I want an ice cream." Lucy requested sitting on the bench with Sting.

"We have to find an ice cream shop" Sting said.

"Okay- Lucy was stopped midway when a strawberry ice cream appeared in front of her with Natsu.

"Here." Natsu grinned at her but Lucy snubbed him and cross her arms. Natsu chuckled, "I guess Luce doesn't like this flavor, well then, I'll eat it myself." Lucy stared up (a bit drooling) at Natsu who was now going to eat the whole ice cream.

"W—Wait!" Lucy stands on the bench and snatched the strawberry ice cream and swallowed it. The two dragon slayer's eyes were wide as plates. Lucy happily licked her lower lip.

"I thought you don't like the ice cream?" Natsu grinned widely at her.

"I didn't say that!"

"I guessed you owe Natsu-san a thank you." Sting smiled at her. Lucy stared at the grinning Natsu and she can't help but blush, she shrugged her head wildly.

"T…Thank you." she mumbled, Lucy wonders why on earth she is blushing. They walked off.

"Why are you following us?" Lucy asked a bit annoyed.

"'Cause I'm your babysitter" Natsu grinned at her with his arms crossed.

"Why do I have a babysitter?" Lucy asked.

"'Cause you're little?" Natsu replied unsure

A vein popped from Lucy's head, "Hmmph!

…

Natsu kept on bugging Lucy and Sting (of course with Mirajane). Evening~

Mirajane decided to let Lucy know that she have an apartment. Lucy's eyes were dazzling around her own apartment, like a kid (Cause she's a kid right now) going only in the park for the first time.

"This is really mine? Wow…" Mirajane nodded at the cute blond kid and then turned to the two dragon slayer only to spot them blushing (hiding their blush) because of how cute Lucy is.

Lucy entered the bathroom,

"Until she got back to normal, we have to pay for her expenses. We'' do some job, you got it?" Mirajane asked and the two just nodded cutely.

"If it's for Luce then I would gladly accept that! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grinned.

"That wasn't a challenge, Natsu-san." Sting smiled a bit at how lively Natsu is.

"You're so loud, why are you here anyway?" Lucy said with annoyed tone. Mirajane stared acutely at Lucy and spoke,

"Watch your mouth, young lady. He's here to take care of you."

"I don't need too much people to take care of me; don't treat me like I'm a baby." Lucy said, although she's a bit scared to her Mira-neesan

Mirajane sighed, "We can't help it, and she was affected by the spell." The three adult sighed heavily. The take-over smiled at Lucy,

"Let's get you a shower now, okay?" Lucy nodded and tug on Mira's clothes to sign her she's ready.

…

Lucy was fast asleep and Sting already got home while the two babysitters stood there watching the sleeping blonde,

"Mira, why can't we just explain to her?" Natsu asked with his crossed arms.

"I'm afraid we can't. Master said she's too young and some spells can be influenced by words." Mirajane said worriedly.

"I don't understand." He turned to Mirajane.

"You see, if we tell her that she's affected by a spell, the spell casts on her itself would take action and do something to Lucy just to be able to shield her from being back to normal. It's like the spell is currently shielding her. Plus, even if we tell her, as long as the spell isn't broken, she will still hate you. So, the only way to beat the spell is to fight it indirectly." Mirajane explained further.

"Lucy doesn't remember anything, so we must do anything to let her remember us. Consider when she turned invisible, you remembered her first and then the entire guild remembered her after." Natsu gazed down at Lucy with full of agonize in his eyes.

"W…What if I can't do it?" He asked still eyes on the sleeping little blonde. "What if Luce hates me forever?" His eyes were a bit teary when she turned again to Mirajane. His voice was soft like he's somewhat weak.

Mirajane gave Natsu her reassuring smile, "I know deep down in her heart, she loves you too. She'll learn you by heart, I assure you that. She'll commit the memories she shared with you… With us."

Natsu inhaled and exhaled, "I'm not letting Luce hate me forever, and I'll do anything for her." Mirajane smiled at the sweet dragon slayer.

"I'm all fired up!" Mirajane gave him a death glare 'cause he's so loud. Natsu gave a sorry grin and then Lucy wobbled bit and sleep-talked saying, "N…Natsu…" The two turned to her with wide eyes.

Natsu couldn't speak at the fact that Lucy just uttered his name in her sleep.

"Stop eating the food in… the fridge…" She continued and wobbled again, turning her back on the two.

Natsu sweat-dropped and Mirajane giggled.

* * *

**A/N: **Uhhh… Sorry if it's a bit short. And there are no fluffy moments for them. I just think Sting-kun is out of character, isn't he? I mean, he's badass and all but… He respects that flame-guy right?right? Ugh. It's really hard to think of mushy stuffs. *sighs* Anyway, Thank you so much for reading this and if you have time, please do review my story. Thanks :33

I also think the next two chapters will be short. Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

The sun rises nice and the light just beamed into the window… revealing a blonde girl who's in age is maybe twelve or thirteen cuddling into the arms of the disgusting salmon haired guy, maybe it's because of the saliva coming out from his mouth. (Yuuuuuuck, Well, it's Natsu we're talking about XDD)

Lucy groaned, her eyes were half-lidded. Then he notice that such masculine arms were circling around her… Her eyes flipped closed then open then close again then… shot open widely enough for her to realize that she just slept with the man she hates (For now, you know. The spell and everything)

Heat started to rise all over Lucy's face, she squealed loudly for the dragon-slayer to wake up.

Natsu's eyes immediately shot open and he sits up, "H-Huh? What's wrong? I'm going to beat that-

Lucy just smacked him enough for him to go through the window and originally fall with his face first.

"M…Maniac!" There was a sound of an open-door and Lucy turned to where that sound, revealing an alarmed white-haired lady.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Lucy instantly ran to the take-over mage and hugged her.

"Mira-neesan! Natsu hugged me! He's a maniac!" Mirajane giggled,

"Why are you giggling, Mira-neesan?" Lucy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing… Just no..thing?" Mirajane's brow twitched at the sight of the girl in front of her. Her hair's too long reaching her back ('cause I want and her hair be longer than before. Hahaha :D ) her height got taller.

"I thought you got home, Mira-neesan?" Lucy wondered,

"Well, I rent an apartment to guide you more." She replied.

…

They were on the guild; Lucy was seating pretty watching the guild.

"So, Lucy said you hugged her while she's in sleep?" Gray smirked at the deadpanned Natsu whose chin was resting on his palm.

"Tch." Natsu said in annoyed tone. Lucy just pushed him away again. He was thinking of ways to break the spell indirectly. Yeah, thinking. You know, having an idea, thoughts… Thinking.

"So much for calling me pervert, flame-brain." Gray said smirking again.

"I'm thinking here, you stripper." Natsu bumped his head against Gray and Gray also bumped his head to Natsu. With popping nerves on their head, they continued to mock each other.

"I never thought pinky thinks." Gray grinned badly at him.

"You'll never imagine what I think 'cuz you're the one who don't think, exhibitionist."

"The hell you say, fire freak!" and then Chaos began.

"Fighting is manly!" Elfman jumped in. Then Gajeel came, "Gehee- You doesn't know how strong I am!"

And then people kept coming, joining the wrecking havoc men.

"Really? This is mine?" Lucy smiled glittering looking at her keys. Mirajane smiled and nodded at her. Lucy put her keys on her pocket and sipped her milkshake happily.

"They really are loud today." The solid-script mage roam her worried eyes around the guild.

Lucy took a glance and the next thing she knew was seeing a back of a naked man, Gray turned to Lucy and,

"Hey, Lucy, can I borrow your pants?- Before Gray could continue, someone from the men grabbed him and continued their fight. Lucy squealed but at that moment, her head strikes her bad.

But it was in a brief moment so she let the guild don't notice her for she knows they'll get worried.

…

"Natsu, I got to clean first, Sting-kun already got home… So take Lucy home, okay?" Natsu grinned and gave her an okay sign. On the other side, Lucy was annoyed. As they walked to the door with Lucy scolding Natsu and Natsu just grinning, Mirajane can't help but smile.

"Thank God, you're getting taller now, Luce!" Lucy just puffed when Natsu patted her head.

As they walk, Lucy can't help to think why she can't remember anything. Mirajane told her that she was suffering from amnesia, she asked why but Mirajane just keep on replying a smile and saying that it does better not know the reason why. She gazed up at the pink-haired who's walking and talking non-stop which she couldn't understand at all because she's so busy thinking how on earth did she got the problem.

She sighed heavily with bothered eyes, and then as she listens to this guy she became angry… madness started to rise all over her and she doesn't know why. Being with this guy makes her livid.

"Remember when you became invisible, which was so funny! We were painting you… and then, when we got to Edolas… Hey, hey, I got something to tell you, Luce! We have a counter…part. L-Luce?" Natsu gazed down at the girl whose eyes were covered by her bangs.

Lucy clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, Natsu became alarmed and walked nearer Lucy, he placed his hands on her shoulder and said while grinning, "Hey, do you want chocolate? Ice cream? What's wrong-

"Don't touch me!" she slapped his hands away from him with her look so… full of hate. Natsu's eyes we're wide open.

"You keep on asking me if I remember this… and that! Aren't you tired of asking? Aren't you exhausted of talking non-stop? And still you couldn't understand that I don't know everything you just said. Are you really that stupid?! You are so noisy! You are so loud! Can't you understand that I'm annoyed at you? Why do you keep on smiling every time I shout at you?!" Lucy shouted at him, panting heavily, her bangs covered her eyes again and she clasped her fists harder and continued,

"I hate it when you kept on smiling, I have an amnesia… you don't know how hard it to not remembering anything. You just… don't know. Why does it hurt when I'm annoyed at you? I'm mad at you but this feeling… I feel like being mad at you isn't right. I'm mad and at the same time, I feel like hating you was wrong. I… I don't know what to do, N…Natsu?" She whispered his name. His eyes couldn't even blinked at the sight of his beloved celestial mage crying, tears falling from her eyes that looks so wounded.

And in a swift movement, Natsu kneeled in front of her and hugged her tightly. Lucy's mind wasn't running, her eyes stopped crying and her clenched fist became open. Then in a brief moment, her mind told that it's wrong but her heart tells her, its right.

Then loud pounds were heard all over the city followed by a huge lightning.

* * *

**A/N: Uwaaaaaaaah T^T this is so dramatic. My heart is beating fast right now… *inhale*exhale* Last chapter is next. Thank you for reading, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter is here. Hope you'll like my ending~ I don't own FT.**

* * *

Lucy kept on running, finding her way to the guild but she doesn't know why she can't remember the way to the guild. It was yesterday, she knows the way but now here she is in the forest… Her eyes went teary as she sat hopelessly in the ground and cry like a baby.

Natsu was wounded badly, she doesn't know why lightning appeared and then it seems like it as hurting Natsu. No until he breaks the hug away it kept on striking him, it was so long… Natsu didn't break and she was the one who broke the hug for she thought it was the only way and she succeeds.

"W…Where am I? Help me, Natsu." She whispered.

…

"Have you found her yet?" Erza asked worriedly to Gray and Juvia in front of the guild. Happy found Natsu and brought him to the guild to let Wendy heal him. They don't know anything and so they thought Lucy was kidnapped.

Meanwhile inside the guild, Natsu woke up with full of bandages.

"L-Lucy? Luce? Where are you?!" Natsu was about to walks off but Wendy stopped him,

"Calm down, Natsu-san! Your wounds not yet fully healed." Wendy calmed Natsu. Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"What just happen?" Wendy asked.

Natsu stopped… "I…I hugged her and then, the barrier showed up again and then… she pushed me away to prevent me for being hurt. Maybe it was too late, all I see was Lucy crying for help and then she ran away."

"Maybe it's because of the spell; I'll go tell the others. B…But where is Lucy?" Wendy asked to herself.

"Lucy's gone?" Natsu was alarmed. Wendy nodded,

"We thought Lucy was kidnapped and some bandits hurt you, but I guess our theory is wrong." Before Wendy speaks again, Natsu immediately dashed off.

…

Lucy walked with eyes still teary, until she spotted a house. She was about to knock when it opened a bit so she entered the house.

"Uh… Um, Excuse me?" She said wondering if there are people inside the house. The house was messy and there she spotted a maid outfit, seeing the maid outfit made her head hurt. Then she read a note saying something about the first job Lucy took with me who she preferred the owner of the house.

Then she saw pictures… With her eyes covered by the bangs, she bit her lower lip as tear fall down from her eyes.

Her lips quivered a bit and she continued to bit her lower lip. She placed the palm of her right hand on the request with a note saying something about the first job.

"I already cleaned this house… And still, it got back from being messy." She smiled a bit cynically. A wide light circle appeared under her… As she returned to normal, she spoke,

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, a celestial mage of Fairy Tail. I'm writing a novel and likes reading books, I have friends that treasure and values friendship so much and would die for it. And I have a salmon-haired best friend whom I love so much and his name is Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." And with that she kneeled in front of the so many requests crying so hard remembering how she treated Natsu bad.

"I… I knew it. Something bad is happening. Hating him… just… hurts my feeling…" She sobbed.

And cried loudly, "I…m sorry, Natsu." And the next thing she knew, her body was being surrounded by strong masculine arms. Her eyes shot wide open only to spot pink.

Natsu was hugging her tightly, "I should be the one saying sorry, Lucy. It was my entire fault, I'm… sorry." He whispered his sorry with his head resting on the right side of Lucy's shoulder.

Meanwhile certain dragon slayers sniffing around their fellow dragon slayer's house spotted a kissing shadow and when they turned their gaze up, they saw the partner kissing passionately. Gajeel placed his hands against Wendy's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Wuuuuu~ Finally it's the end. Took me several hours to finish chapter three-five in one blow. Stayed up late writing and not reviewing and tomorrow have an exam on physics. Yikes. Thank you for reading and please do review~**


End file.
